There are various types of physiological data types that can reflect the health of a person. Various physiological monitors are known in the art and include an electrocardiograph (ECG) monitoring device, a device for monitoring blood oxygen saturation, a device for monitoring respiration, a device for monitoring blood glucose, a device for monitoring blood pressure, a device for monitoring lung function, a device for monitoring SpO2 saturation, a device for monitoring temperature, a device for fat analysis, a fetal hart rate monitor device for pregnancy women, EEG device and the like. Each physiological monitoring device includes at least one sensor and may also include an analog component such as an analog amplifier, an analog comparator, an analog to digital converter and the like.
Physiological data of various types are responsive to the physical activity (or lack of such activity) of a person. For example, a person's blood pressure and heart beam can rise when that person is physically active. Yet another example, blood pressure is measured by a hand-mounted cuff and the physical status of that hand can affect the measurement.
Furthermore, correlation between physiological data of various types can provide vital information about various monitored events.
There is a need to provide a system and method for correlating between physiological data and physical activity of a person.
There is a further need to correlate between physiological data of various types.